Une histoire de tondeuse
by Hippocampe
Summary: John et sa passion... et puis si vous voulez savoir, venez lire! ...sourire...


**Voilà un petit délir MSN, ça vaut ce que ça vaut, mais il parait que ça fait rire... (Merci Lily, encore une fois).**

**Déni: Rien n'est à moi, je ne reçois rien, etc.**

**Bonne lecture!**

Une histoire de tondeuse...:

Elizabeth était dans son bureau, elle travaillait sur une de ses habituelles piles de dossiers quand Rodney entra, complètement affolé. Il parlait encore plus vite qu'à son habitude. Elizabeth réussit quand même à saisir deux ou trois mots comme « golf », « John » qui revenait souvent, « tondeuse » ou encore « folle ».

La vérité était que John avait voulu se faire un mini-golf « pliable » dans la salle d'embarquement. Il avait donc commandé une tondeuse électrique pour entretenir le gazon. Le problème était que ladite tondeuse électrique était sensible à certaines ondes qu'émettait un des appareils de McKay. Et voilà qu'un beau matin la tondeuse échappa au contrôle de son maître, « télécommandée » par le fameux appareil de Rodney. Depuis lors, la tondeuse se balada toute seule dans la cité, toutes lames dehors... Personne ne savait où elle se trouvait exactement, certains l'avaient bien croisée mais ils s'étaient enfuis trop vite pour s'inquiéter de l'endroit où elle se dirigeait.

Donc Rodney avait été réduit à devoir venir demander de l'aide à Elizabeth, qui, bien sûr, lui dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas y faire grand-chose. McKay commença à se laisser aller à la panique, il y était plongé jusqu'au cou quand John entra en trombe dans le bureau de la dirigeante, cherchant après sa tondeuse. Bien entendu, Elizabeth ne savait rien de cette histoire de terrain de golf pour la bonne raison qu'il roulait le gazon et le ramenait dans ses quartiers quand elle était susceptible de tout découvrir. En fait, il jouait et tondait la nuit (pratique, n'est-il pas ?).

John allait se mettre à crier après Rodney mais se rappelant que sa chère et tendre, enfin pas encore mais il y songeait..., n'était absolument pas au courant il se retint de justesse. Pour se donner contenance il inventa une idiotie du genre « Il n'y a plus de Sopalin® au Mess, c'est une catastrophe ! » et il reparti aussi vite qu'il était venu.

Elizabeth ne comprenait plus grand-chose à se qu'il se passait autour d'elle. Étaient-ils devenus fous ? Elle donna à Rodney l'autorisation de mettre en marche tous les objets qu'il voulait si ça pouvait l'aider à récupérer la tondeuse rebelle et elle se rua à la poursuite du militaire, bien décidée à lui demander des comptes !

Elle le trouva dans ses quartiers à lui en train de planquer son gazon. Quand il l'entendit, il se retourna et fit de son mieux pour dissimuler l'objet du délit derrière son dos. Mais Elizabeth avait tout vu ! Elle commençait à sentir la fureur monter en elle, qu'il désobéisse pour la bonne cause, bon, ok... Qu'il fasse l'enfant pour amuser la galerie, passe encore... Mais qu'il se moque d'elle de la sorte, croyant la duper aussi facilement ? Ah ça, non ! Non mais quel culot ! Même si dupe elle l'avait été, non, non et non ! Ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça !

Elle s'avança vers lui, serrant les poings. John se ratatinait sur son gazon, elle pouvait être très effrayante quand elle y mettait du cœur... Aucune parole n'avait été échangée, les yeux d'Elizabeth lançaient trop d'éclairs pour que cela soit vraiment utile. Elle continuait à avancer, menaçante. John continuait à se ratatiner sur son pauvre gazon, quand il jugea qu'elle était trop près de lui pour sa propre sécurité il fit un écart vers l'intérieur de la pièce. Manque de bol pour lui, au milieu de la pièce, il y avait un lit. Il tomba dessus, enfin il se prit les pieds dans la couverture qui traînait par terre et s'étala au pied du lit pour être plus précis...

Elizabeth vit dans cette situation une opportunité pour se venger, elle profita de l'indisponibilité passagère de son voisin pour jouer sa carte et s'emparer du rouleau de gazon, qui, soit dit en passant, avait déjà subi quelques dommages... Elle n'était plus en colère, depuis qu'elle avait vu à quel point elle pouvait lui faire peur elle s'amusait avec lui... Elle se dirigea donc vers la fenêtre (on va dire qu'il y a une fenêtre), le gros rouleau à la main. Elle l'ouvrit et fit mine d'y faire passer l'objet de la « dispute ».

Voyant ça le militaire se jeta aux pieds de sa tortionnaire, la suppliant de ne pas faire ce qu'elle paraissait sur le point de faire. Pas ça, pas son ami le gazon, pas lui qui lui avait tant de fois servi à oublier une certaine femme qui hantait ses nuits... Combien de fois n'avait-il pas combattu ses insomnies en jouant ? Il lui promit de faire tout ce qu'elle voudrait, n'importe quoi ! Devant cette scène Elizabeth prit pitié de lui, elle déposa le gazon par terre et tendit une main au militaire, qui la prit.

Une fois debout en face d'elle il fut pris d'une envie soudaine, envie que, pour la première fois, il n'arriva pas à réprimer. Il se rapprocha timidement, ne constatant aucune réaction il l'embrassa. Elizabeth ne fit rien d'autre que de répondre à son geste, trop heureuse pour penser à autre chose. L'étreinte dura un certain temps avant que « CLAC », une main s'était abattue sur la joue du Colonel.

« Ça, c'était pour le golf et la tondeuse ! » Lui dit-elle, fière de son coup.

« Maintenant revenons à la négociation... » Termina-t-elle dans un sourire, reprenant où elle les avait arrêtés.

Discrètement John attrapa son gazon et le fit passer lui-même par-dessus bord...

FIN

Ah oui ! Et la tondeuse ? Vous vous demandez ce qui lui est arrivé à cette tondeuse ? Et bien moi aussi !

**C'était pas trop mauvais quand même?**


End file.
